


Specters in the Night

by fangirlfindingfun



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfindingfun/pseuds/fangirlfindingfun
Summary: The night after the events of the "Holocrons of Fate", Hera and Zeb share their feelings about Maul's invasion of the Ghost as they help each other recover.





	

The Night After the Events of the “Holocrons of Fate” 

“Garazeb Orrelios! What are you doing?” 

Standing on the railing overlooking the cargo hold, Hera shouted over the sound of Zeb’s staff smashing again and again into the empty crates surrounding him.

Zeb looked up, startled, a feral look on his face, his teeth bared. Registering that it was Hera, he quickly shook his head and settled on an abashed expression. 

“Oh, hey Hera,” Zeb said shutting down his staff and straightening up.

“Zeb,” Hera’s voice was quiet now, “why are you making such as ruckus? It’s late and everyone has turned in. It’s been quite a day, I’m surprised you are still down here.”

“Yeah, well,” Zeb replied gruffly, his hand absently rubbing the back of his neck, “I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I would get in some practice.” 

“I see. Mind if I come down there?” Hera suspected the reason for Zeb’s insomnia. 

“Suit yourself.” Zeb replied rubbing his eyes and taking a seat on one of the abused crates. 

Hera climbed quickly down the ladder to take a seat next to Zeb on the crate. She knew he was not doing well just by looking at the clumped fur on his shoulders and back. The fact was, she herself was still recovering from Maul’s invasion of the Ghost and their lives. Everyone had felt vulnerable, but some more than others. The rest of the crew had headed to their bunks hours ago. Sabine had left early, mumbling to herself about the poor choice the people of Mandalore had made in letting Maul take over in the first place. Ezra, walking lighter than he had in months had actually hugged her before hitting his bunk for the night. And although she had joined Kanan in his bunk for some private time, she had not slept. Leaving a gently breathing Kanan, she had risen when she had first heard the racket coming from the cargo hold. 

“So,” she paused, “talk to me.” She laid her hand gently on his forearm reminded again just how enormous and strong he truly was. He was also a good friend and one hell of a back up in a fight. Usually, but fighting Maul was an entirely different situation.

“Herrra,” Zeb growled her name lightly. “Everything is fine. Really.” He turned slightly away from her, but the arm she was touching remained motionless. 

“Zeb, I have known you for a long time. You have come to the rescue of every member of this little family at one time or another. You are so important to us, to me,” she gently ran her hand down his soft fur. “I know you would do anything to keep us safe. But today, Maul’s attack, it was beyond all of us. This wasn’t anything any of us expected or could have handled. You did everything you could and we all made it out ok.”

“Did we?,” Zeb sighed. “Hera..I failed you and Sabine. Bucketheads, I can do, but these dark force users, they…they…I ..I can’t do a thing. I’m helpless.”

Arghhh!! Zeb threw his staff to the floor. “It’s just like Lasan all over again!”

Facing Hera again, Zeb’s shoulders sank in defeat. He turned his brilliant green eyes to hers and spoke.

“Ezra knows, but I never told you what happened when Lasan was invaded. I was the Captain of the Honor Guard Hera, it was supposed to be my job to protect the royal family, but after the initial blasts I was knocked out. When I woke, they were all dead. Everyone. I failed and I failed you and Sabine today. When I woke up, I was so sure that it had happened again. That I had lost you and Sabine. I can’t forgive myself Hera, I can’t.” Zeb’s voice had faded to a whisper. His shoulders hunched even more.

Hera turned to face Zeb square on. She lifted her face to his and stood at her tallest to get as close as possible. She grasped his forearms with both hands. 

“Garazeb Orillios, you listen to me right now,” she spoke firmly. “You have nothing to be forgiven for. You did all you could, I know that, and you have to know that too.”

“We both did all we could,” Her voice got quieter. “When Maul invaded my mind to get the Holocron, he took everything else that I held there about Kanan. Our lives together.” She paused, “our love. It was all ripped from my mind. I couldn’t fight it and I gave away so much. How do I forgive myself for that? But the thing is, we have to forgive ourselves Zeb, we are doing the best we can in this fight. The dark side is strong, really strong. But, it’s not stronger than we are together. And that is how we will survive all of this. Together. A family. No regrets, and nothing to forgive.”

Zeb slowly brought his gaze back to her eyes. Hera could see the pain there and perhaps gratitude. 

“Hera,” he said slowly. “How do you do that, keep it together, after all we have lost?”

Hera impulsively grabbed Zeb around the waist and brought him into a bear hug the best she could around his expansive midsection. Her face was full of smelly purple fur and it was perfect. She squeezed her eyes shut and took it in before she spoke. 

“Zeb,” she said, “Being around Kanan, Sabine, Ezra and you makes me strong. I am strong because you are strong. I fight because I believe we all deserve a better future and I have hope we can make that happen together. “

She released him and he backed away a bit, clearing his throat.

“Well, I guess we should hit the sack”

“Yeah, I think I might be able to sleep now,” she replied. 

They turned and headed up the ladder, Hera first followed by Zeb. 

“Thanks, Hera, for that, and well, everything.”

She peered down at him on the ladder. “You are most welcome Garazeb Orrelios. Always.”

Zeb smiled up at her as they reached the top. “Goodnight, then,” he said.

“Night”

They headed to their bunks. Both reinforced for another day in the rebellion.


End file.
